


Femslash Advent Calendar 2020

by slambat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Gilmore Girls, RWBY, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Misgendering, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slambat/pseuds/slambat
Summary: Multifandom advent calendar for 2020! Ship schedule in author's note, prompts will be added as I get assigned them. Ships are ones I've liked this year. Chapters of hugely varying length depending on how much of an idea I have.First chapter is Jupiter and Neptune getting dressed up for Summer Scouts graduation. Super short and not all that shippy. Sorry!
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 12





	1. before graduation (Jupitune)

**Author's Note:**

> December 1 - Jupiter/Neptune, "a & b get dressed up for a formal event."  
> December 2 - Rory/Paris, "soulmark au."  
> December 3 - Buffy/Faith, "everyone thinks a & b are dating"  
> December 4 - Faith/Tara  
> December 5 - Freezerburn  
> December 6 - Jenny/Anya  
> December 7 - Willow/Cordy  
> December 8 - Karmy  
> December 9 - Buffy/Tara  
> December 10 - Cameron/Donna  
> December 11 - Nuts & Dolts  
> December 12 - Willow/Buffy  
> December 13 - Cordy/Fred  
> December 14 - Buffy/Nina  
> December 15 - Lorelei/Rachel  
> December 16 - Tara/Fred  
> December 17 - Neptune/Venus  
> December 18 - Brittannie  
> December 19 - Buffy/Cordy  
> December 20 - Jupiter/Venus  
> December 21 - Syzygy (Jupiter/Neptune/Venus)  
> December 22 - Lane/Paris  
> December 23 - Kiradax  
> December 24 - Rory/Lane  
> December 25 - Cameron/Donna again (this ship is much underserved)

“You uh, you look nice in your dress.” Neptune blushed but didn’t look away from Jupiter.

“Thanks, but it’s pretty itchy. Way too short to wear out here in the woods. I don’t exactly like dresses, yknow?”

“Yeah, I get that. Still, I get why a boy might like it.” Neptune stepped a little closer to Jupiter and put her hands on her shoulders.

Jupiter shrugged her off. “Neptune, not… not here. Not when we’re just about to get out of this fucking camp. Especially after what happened to Venus.”

“Yeah. It’s really sad that… he couldn’t make it. I guess he’ll have to come back next summer.”

“I hope he does better without us here. It’d be, uh, really horrible to be rejected from your community like that. You only get 2 chances. Anyway, I, uh, I like your dress too. Let’s go get this over with.”


	2. love's not time's fool (rory/paris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rory/Paris soulmate AU. Very different POV + style than the first chapter.

Paris Geller has a tattoo of a flame on the outside of her left wrist. It’s been there for as long as she can remember and her parents _swear_ they didn’t give her a tattoo as a baby. She isn’t sure she believes them. It’s bright and blue-orange and so permanent that she hates it. Paris could almost swear it moves, the flames shifting now and then. Paris has sought information on what it could mean for as long as she’s been able to read, but she’s never found any. Well. That isn’t quite true, but she refuses to acknowledge the only possibility she’s heard of. Those are just a myth.

Rory Gilmore has a tattoo of a yellow-white star on the outside of her left wrist. It’s small, but surprisingly detailed and bright. Rory swears she’s seen it shift colors, fading over time from nearly orange to a stark white. Lorelei has been convinced since she was born that it’s a soul mark. Rory isn’t sure what to believe. What she does know is that the soul mark myths say your mark will be in the same place as your one true love’s. She’s never seen anyone else with a tattoo on their wrist at all, much less anyone she was attracted to.

Paris always wears long gloves in public - it would look bad for her college transcript if she had a tattoo. When she steals the school record of “Lorelei Gilmore”, she sees that this girl has a tattoo on her wrist she refuses to cover. As Madeline says, “She must be pretty good to get in despite that,” but Paris is in a state of minor shock. She hasn’t thought about the soul mark myths in many years, but someone smart her age with a tattoo in the same place as hers is… no, this is silly. That can’t be it.

She reads the sonnet into Rory’s ear even though she’s seen Rory’s star tattoo. “Love is the star to every wand’ring bark” be damned, she needs to intimidate the new girl.

When Rory hears that line of the poem she’s still trying to memorize, something starts to click in her head.

Rory invites Paris to a concert for some band that hasn’t been popular in a decade and she expects to hate it. But standing there, dancing a little, listening to love songs, is surprisingly fun. Then “Eternal Flame” comes on and Paris could swear her tattoo glows a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's surprisingly little explicit imagery in sonnet 116.


	3. here's a message: you look just fine (Buffy/Faith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith are supposed to make the thing in "Lover's Walk" into a triple date, but then all that shit happens. Also, everyone thinks they're dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Let's Go Bowling" by Lambchop. I found the lyrics before the song, but it's actually kind of a nice song.
> 
> Special thanks to UNCL Grandpa for helping me come up with the word "nod".

Xander ran up to Buffy, looking out of breath and more awkward than normal. “Hey, Buff, why don’t you and Faith come on our double date tonight? Making it a triple sounds fun.”

“Uh, sure, that sounds fun. She and I haven’t really been talking since the Ms. Post incident, bowling seems like a way to ease back into friendship.”

“Yeah, friendship. Wink wink.” Xander nudged her with his shoulder and walked away.

Buffy wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean, but she was more pressed with how she would convince Faith not just that hanging out with her was a good idea, but that bowling was the way to do it. She sighed and prepared herself to beg as she started heading to the motel.

She was just starting to make headway in the argument when Oz called the motel room. Faith glared at her and didn’t turn her back as she picked up the phone, and Buffy absolutely did not notice how nice her arms looked or the way her shirt stretched taut at the awkward angle.

“Willow and Xander are missing, looks like they got attacked in the school lab. Oz wants us to hit the vamp hideouts for clues, him and Cordy are gonna go looking for them.” Faith nodded towards the door and then walked out, Buffy following.

__

Buffy managed to convince Faith to grab some real weapons from her house, but when they got there, Spike was sitting in the kitchen with Joyce and Angel was begging to be invited in. Buffy immediately knows that Willow and Xander are at that half-burnt-down factory Spike loves so much, but she plays along with Spike as he gives what he must think is a good speech about her and Angel and Faith (what the hell is going on with people thinking she and Faith are dating? why does Buffy not hate that idea as much as she should?), and by the time they get to the factory Cordy has gotten herself impaled and everyone is yelling at everyone else.

Outside Cordelia’s hospital room, she decides to confront Faith about all this.

“Do you know that Spike isn’t the first person today to think we were dating and having some kind of couple-fight? When Xander asked me to bring you to bowling - totally confronting about the Willow stuff when his probably-ex isn’t maybe-dying, by the way - he said it like it was a triple date, and then he was weird when I said it’d be nice to get back into our friendship rhythm. Do we act like a couple?”

Faith just gave her a funny look. It was half-smirk, half-exasperation, but Buffy caught a glimmer of hurt in her eyes. Her big, deep, soulful eyes. Buffy stared for a few seconds before Faith looked away, and then said, a lot quieter, “Do you want to act more like a couple?”

Faith looked at Buffy and kissed her, much softer and sweeter than Buffy ever would’ve expected. Just as Buffy started to kiss back, Faith pulled away and said “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert modified version of the Spike speech from [Wishing Changes Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202472/chapters/35260184), which you should all read, it's a little rough around the edges but it and especially its sequel have the best plotting of any Buffy fic and honestly a good number of the seasons. also it turns out that im miserable at writing Faith. that bodes well for faith/tara tomorrow but maybe I'll be better when I haven't been awake for 20 hours.


	4. oh shit she's hot (Faith/Tara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterlife AU. Post-Chosen AU also.

Faith didn’t expect to die when she did. All her life, and especially after becoming the Slayer and then evil, she expected to die any time. Those last few years, though, she had let herself start to hope that she would live to old age, maybe even be happy long-term. After all the new Slayers were called, there needed to be people to train them, and she was asked to help with the job. All that got her mostly off the front line. But then a Kurenos demon popped up in Siberia and it was deemed a perfect job to send her and a team of relatively experienced kids to take care of. Then it turned out that Kurenos are really damn strong and annoying and she died trying to take the heat off her charges.

Faith never expected to make it into heaven, either, but when she wakes up on a fluffy cloud and sees Tara standing there, she’s too distracted by how ethereal this woman looks to notice that she’s literally glowing.

“I’m glad you made it. I’ve been assigned to be your guide as you settle in here.”

And all that goes through Faith’s head as Tara leads her around is _oh no, my spirit guide is hot. Willow sure was lucky._


	5. ugly crying (Freezerburn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss get married. Inspired by being mad about the Freezerburn divorce comic, and also by a story from the podcast Bonanza.

Blake swore that she wouldn’t cry. She didn’t cry when Yang proposed, she didn’t cry when Oscar walked Yang down the aisle, and she didn’t cry when Weiss freaked out about commitment and almost jumped out the second-floor window while she and Ruby were helping her get dressed. But when Weiss came down the aisle, she saw Yang tear up and heard Weiss sniffle and that sent her over the edge. She cried more than she had in years.  
 _They’re going to be so happy._


End file.
